Mist
Mist (ミスト, Misuto) is Ike's younger sister. The forces of order and chaos are balanced in her heart, allowing her to touch the Fire Emblem without going berserk. She fights with the Greil Mercenaries out of a fear of being separated from her brother, using healing magic taught to her by Rhys. When the Medallion reaches its critical state, she is the only beorc affected by its call, and she collapses in the same manner as the herons. =Character History= Path of Radiance Mist first appears in Path of Radiance in the Prologue, assisting Ike with his training giving him a vulnerary. Though not a mercenary herself, she does all she can to assist them, including cooking meals. Soon after she is kidnapped by bandits but is rescued by the Greil Mercenaries. After her father is defeated by the Black Knight, she forces Rhys to teach her how to use a heal staff, forces her way onto the battlefield with her friend Rolf, and insists that Ike let her fight with the mercenaries, as she is too worried to sit back and do nothing. From then on she becomes a playable character. Mist begins as a Cleric, the only playable cleric in the game (another Valkyrie appears as an other unit), with no experience, but once leveled she can become an effective healer and fighter. She is able to promote into a Valkyrie, and she gains a horse and is able to wield swords as well as staves. Throughout the rest of the game, Mist plays a large role due to the fact that she is the only beorc able to hold Lehran's Medallion, and she is stressed when it is stolen by Nasir. Due to her connection with Ike, she is also heavily involved with the happenings of the game, as she is a critical part in Ike's defeat of the Black Knight and the return of Lehran's Medallion to the Herons. Radiant Dawn Mist reappears in Radiant Dawn as a Cleric (the only one again), once again able to promote into a Valkyrie, the difference this time being that she can wield swords from the beginning, and she even has her own sword, called the Florete, which is slightly similar to Ike's Ragnell in that it can blast opponents from a distance. She is the only beorc who is affected by Lehran's medallion, fainting when it reaches its critical state. Though her role is somewhat diminshed in Radiant Dawn, Mist has a special item that allows her and only her to promote classes, called a Holy Crown, making her, Micaiah, Sothe, and Ike the characters with set times of promotion, but she can upgrade earlier than in easier game modes. In the epilogue of Radiant Dawn, she decides to act on her feelings and marries Boyd if they have an "A" level support. Humourously, she cries in her wedding vows, much to Boyd's annoyance. If she doesn't have an A support level with Boyd, in both Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn: Mist was courted by many young suitors in her time. She gave the nod to none of them, and lived happily alone. =Personality= Mist is a cheerful beorc girl who likes helping others. She and Ike are very close siblings. She decides to help fight with the group because she was worried about Ike and wanted to fight alongside him. She views Titania as a mother figure and frequently tries to stop the fights between Boyd and Rolf. She also seems to have a slight crush on Boyd. Through support conversations with Rolf, Mist reveals that she really doesn't like to fight, but understands that she will fight to protect those how she cares about, and through support conversations with Boyd, Mist reveals that she does have some pride as a mercenary from being Greil's daughter, and wants to toughen up to live up to the legacy. =Character Data= Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 9: Automatically From the start. Base stats |Cleric |Water |1 |16 |1 |4 |4 |7 |6 |2 |7 |5 |5 |5 |Staff - E |Miracle |Heal Vulnerary Growth rates |50% |35% |50% |25% |40% |60% |15% |40% Bond support *Ike:10% Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 3: Chapter Prologue: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter Prologue, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10. 11 and Final. *Part 4: Chapter 1: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 1, 4 and Final. ◎=Forced　○=Available Base stats |Cleric |Water |1 |28 |8 |13 |13 |15 |16 |7 |16 |5 |5 |7 |Sword - C Staff - B |Miracle Shove |Florete Heal Vulnerary Growth rates |40% |25% |45% |55% |50% |70% |25% |40% Biorhythm Bond support *Ike:10% *Boyd:5% *Titania:5% *Jill:5% Epilogue *'Healing Breeze' (癒しの春風) Mist was courted by many young suitors in her time. She gave the nod to none of them, and lived happily alone. *(A Support with Boyd) Mist acted on her feelings for Boyd, marrying him. She cried during the vows, much to Boyd's chagrin. =Etymology= According to the Norse mythological poems Grímnismál and Nafnaþulur, Mist is the name of a Valkyrie, who in Norse mythology were warrior maidens who brought dead heroes to Valhalla, the heroes' heaven. The name means 'mist' or 'cloud' in Norse. 'Mist' is an apt name for the cleric as she does recieve a horse upon promotion and she promotes to Valkyrie. =Gallery= File:Mist.jpg‎|Mist as she appeared in Path of Radiance File:Mistmovie.jpg|Mist smile to her brother File:Mist try rouse lucia.png|Mist try to rouse unconsciousness Lucia, de:Alja Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc